Blotched
by poacher
Summary: She had been blotched. Blotched badly by the Man she trusted, blotched badly by the guy she loved. But will she be blotched that badly by the guy she hates most? She hated her. He despised her. Hate+despise=? The story contains illustrations towards Rape


**_Blotched. (1/5)_**

****

****

****

**_Note: The story contains illustrations towards Rape and seduction. Read at your will. Third Class Screenplay and major Potter angst, so Drama lovers please don't expect too much. _**

****

****

****

Summary: She had been blotched. Blotched badly by the Man she trusted, blotched badly by the guy she loved. But will she be blotched that badly by the guy she hates most? She hated her. He despised her. Hate+despise=? The story contains illustrations towards Rape and seduction. Read at your own risk.

She entered the train compartment, panting heavily and heaving her heavy trunk with difficulty across the rough surface of the carriage. The train was buzzing with exciting clamor of the keyed up children, teenagers and Professor's. The train was fully packed from the first compartment to the last carriage. She had traveled all the way down the train, trying to locate a compartment that was free. Alas, recently fate had been her biggest enemy. Such also proved the order of the day. Finally, she came to the last compartment. It had been filled with buzzing second-years when she had arrived her before, but now the noise-free air showed that the children were now gone.

A brief expression of relief passed on her face. Clutching the door tightly, she entered the compartment, threw down her trunk and jumped towards the seat. 

She realized that while doing this she had strained her already worn-out cloths. A tired smile came on her face. 

"Worn out!" She thought. 

"No, they are not worn out! They are blotched! They are stained! I am stained!" She suddenly started crying. Crying hysterically. The events of yesterday came back to her mind. She was barely conscious of salty drops of water trickling down her face, staining it in a rainbow of shadow as the sunlight that came through the window illuminated her face. 

Suddenly, she looked at her hands. 

They were clear and it was apparent that they had been washed out with particular care, as not a spec of dirt was visible on them. 

She trailed a finger down the veins on her right hand, putting the hand up so that it may be clearly visible in the sunlight. 

Suddenly, a drop fell on her hand. 

She moaned. It hurt. Hurt badly. Oh, not physically. After all what is physical pain compared to physiological collapse? 

Last night was heavy on her head. 

A cold, mirthless laugh rang through the apartment. She thought of her mother, her father, her brother. Can't they see she was broken?

Oh no they wouldn't. Bitter memories passed through her head as attempted in vein to clear the tears. Suddenly the eyes were feeling very puree. 

The train engine rumbled and with a jolt the train started moving out of the station. 

The jolt brought back memories. 

Memories! Memories of the past! The past, which she most hated!

Her thoughts turned towards previous night.  

She had gone to her friend's home. They have had a very good time there. She had almost forgotten that she would have to go to school tomorrow. She had taken leave early, perhaps because his mother had strictly instructed her to come back early, for they would need an early start tomorrow morning. 

_So before the party was over, she had taken leave from her friend. The road back to her house in Somerset Villa was a dark and rough one. Muggles feared to pass it during the night for it passed though the Hornbug Cemetery, commonly known as DeadWolf Dike. _

_She knew she had to go to her home alone. It was a walk of three kilometers. She cursed the moment when she had forgotten her wand in her home. None of her friends were ready to come so she had to take the risk alone. _

_To pass though the haunted residue on her own, during the night, wandless and protection less. Just because her mother wanted Harry to have a good night's sleep. _

_And Harry wont is able to sleep before she came back to her home. _

_Harry, Her Harry._

_ It had been a great surprise and hidden cause of delight to her when finally before the holidays, Harry had asked her out._

_ She had been pretty elated and surprised at that, but now the initial surprise had cooled off. She remembered rolling her eyes at her friends when she told them that she was dating Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter. They had all gone thoroughly giggly and had bombarded her with whole bunch of questions. She had been happy to answer some of them. For in the sudden bliss of the moment her heart had become light. Sometimes she could not believe that she was officially Harry's girlfriend. It just seemed so unreal. It was like a fantasy of unknown tales. _

_Some had even asked her about whether they had performed, the **biggest sin. **She remembered blushing to the roots of her hair at that time. She was sure that her freckles had become very visible then and if Harry had seen her in that state he would have left her. _

_For still she wasn't sure what Harry had seen in her to like her. _

_She remembered thinking that she was an ordinary girl. Well she had a lean back and her friends said that she had pretty slender legs. She had freckles on her face; her eyes were too small for her liking. She often felt that her nose should have been sharper. _

_After all, what had possessed Harry to like her? He could get so many pretty girls. Just like Draco Malfoy. _

_She remembered cursing the name of Malfoy's. Malfoy's had tried their level best to sustain Arthur from his job, even when he had become the minister of Magic._

_The night had been dark and the dale where the house of her friend was situated was grouped in darkness. She remembered feeling a sudden fear inside her as soon as she left her friends house. The air had suddenly become very chilly and she cursed herself for coming only in jeans and a lose sweatshirt. _

_She had covered half the way without any interference. Occasionally the owls hooted and cats ran past her but that were the only sights on the road, which showed that, this was the place of living people. _

_She remembered feeling fear. Fear, she had never felt before. Even in the chamber of Secrets. The cemetery was now nearing. Suddenly she felt rustle of walking feet behind her. Turning blindly she saw an old man walking towards her. She remembered feeling relaxed. When the man neared she noticed that he was pretty bent, quiet old and wore ragged cloths. But still there was something in his eyes that made Her heart flinch. _

_He had talked with her asking about why she was traveling in such a place at such time of night. She had given reasonable answers and had eagerly waited what the old man had to say. After listening to her the old man had offered his companionship. He had seemed harmless enough at that time. _

_She had felt relieved at having some type of a companion. The old man wasn't good at small talk so they had walked silently through the glade and the cemetery. _

_Before the cemetery ended the rode winded blindly, like a coiling snake downhill. There was a thicket of trees there just on the edge of the road, before it gave way to a steep slope. Ginny had felt relieved reaching there and for a moment left her guard down. _

_And then it had happened…_

_As soon as they reached under the shadows of the trees, which blocked the sight of the road from beyond, someone had leapt on her, pinning her to ground. Instantaneously two people came running out of the thicket and both had jumped on her hitting her on the forehead. _

_She had felt instant pain soaring through her head and then suddenly a fleeting ache. She remembered opening her eyes, watching as the old man bent on her with a wide smile on his face, which looked hideous on his features. There was a gleam in her eyes which she didn't quiet understand at that time._

_Swiftly, he had ordered the other two men to carry her and take her away to some unknown place. They had carried her and taken her away through the thicket to an old hut. Inside the hut there was a chair and a roughly decorated four-poster bed. The men had thrown her on the bed and she remembered crouching towards its far corner blinded with fear._

_She remembered cursing herself for choosing the road at this time. She remembered cursing herself for not bringing a wand. If only she had had her wand…but she also remembered realizing that even her wand wouldn't have helped much. These people were feel and cruel and what if one of them had a Revolver…_

_What would they do to her? This question had ringed through her mind billions of times. _

_She had asked them but they had laughed cruelly. Instead one of them had vanished coming later carrying a pack of wool. _

_Then they had gone towards the far corner murmuring in a low voice among. After a while two of them had gone away and had blown of the lamp. Now the hut was lit with a small candle barely enough to recognize the delineate of a person._

_She remembered watching one of the men coming towards her. He had a fell face and a satanic glint in his eyes. _

_And then she realized what was going to happen. She tried to scream but suddenly the man took out a wand from his pocket, pointing at her he had muttered a spell. Suddenly she felt as if someone had plunged a hot rod in her mouth. She tried to scream but felt that she couldn't speak. The torture was unbearable. _

_Oh no It was bearable. But what was to come was unbearable. _

_The man had muttered a spell and then to her horror she felt as if an invisible force was forcing her cloths off her body. She had tried to scream but realized that she couldn't move. She felt him coming towards her. She felt his hideous hands rest on her shoulders sending a multitude of electric jolts down her body. She felt his tongue…and then his skin…and then his…_

_And suddenly the moon had appeared out of nowhere. The atmosphere was heavy and the world was quiet. _

_Only if…Only if…        Only if Mother Nature could have realized that the atmosphere was totally different in the hut. _

_After an hour, probably two hours, they had left her along with a white role of cotton. She couldn't feel anything. She was so dazed. She ached. Her whole body ached. Her mind felt as if it would suddenly collapse; collapse totally due to huge number of reasons. For a moment she couldn't even register what had happened to her. Her whole body had felt numb. When to her horror she realized what had been done with her thoughts drifted towards Harry. _

_She remembered a sickening feeling creeping through her whole body. She felt as if a heavy weight had been laid on her heart. She just couldn't get it what had happened to her. _

_But the ache in her body told her that some devilish monsters had played the satanic game with her. She remembered working on instinct. She had tried to clean herself. But whenever she thought of something other then the horrible events, the pictures of her hands covered in blood came to her mind. She had cleaned herself, washing her hand numerously. But the guilt that had settled in her conscious couldn't be easily washed. She didn't know how she dressed again. She didn't know how she reached her home. When she reached there all were asleep except her Mum. Her mum lectured her for a long time about the importance of time. She had always been good at hiding her expressions. But she couldn't belief her mother overlooked her wrecked state at that moment. _

_Lamely, she had retired to her own room denying eating anything. She could still feel the dull throb in her veins whenever she tried to stand up, sit down or even move. _

_She couldn't sleep. She could not register how had this happened to her? She had heard tales of this. She had heard people speaking off it in hush voices. But never had she thought she would be subjected to such…such shame. _

_How could she face Harry now? She was not a virgin anymore. She had been forced to commit the **biggest sin.** She could think in her mind what her mother would say if she told her that, _

_She would probably throw her out of the house. Her father would keep quiet but she knew that he would be broken forever. And his brothers…she couldn't think what they would do…but most importantly what would Harry say? _

_She remembered realizing to her horror that she was now the most degraded of the living species. Many times, she thought of taking her life but consistently some unknown force restrained her. _

The clock was chiming 1.o.clock when she came out of her room and ascending the stairs came to the living room. She was a total wreck. Her hairs were flung in all directions; her lips were swollen and bled from many places. Her eyes had a haunted look in them, which was not possible to ignore. It seemed that she had arrived straight out of Voldermort's dungeons. 

The living room's fire was cold as it was the month of September. She aimlessly walked towards the rug.

Suddenly there was a moment and someone stood up and looked up at her. 

When she saw someone was present there, she made a dash towards her room but stopped short when she heard his voice, 

"Gin! Gin what's the matter with you? Have you seen a monster? Why are you running away from me?" And there was Harry, looking at her with a worried and slightly bemused expression. 

Ginny felt the end of the world coming. She had two choices. To run back to her room and risk the whole house knowing what had happened to her, or else tell Harry everything and risk losing him forever. 

She decided to take the second option. What else could she do? She couldn't make a fool of her parents in front of others. Thanks God her mother had advised her to start taking pills just incase Harry felt he needed her badly…

But already she was a blotch on her family's reputation. She was even lower then a whore. She had sunk to the status of a bitch. Suddenly she felt fear. A perpetual, underfeeding, eccentrically elating, peculiarly calming fear. 

Ginny looked towards Harry. His eyes showed a deep concern and there was a sudden type of sadness in those green eyes. Slowly she moved towards him,

He tried to take her in his arms but she resented and slipped out of his embrace. She didn't want to touch him. She didn't want to pollute him. 

 "Whassamater Gin?" Harry asked her. He was clearly worried and lines appeared on his forehead showing that he clearly dreaded what might and what mightn't Ginny would have to tell him. 

Ginny couldn't speak. It seemed that someone had absorbed all of his energy from her. Just like in the hut…

The Hut…the hut…this word echoed in Ginny's mind as she tried to keep her balance, but couldn't and was saved from a crash by Harry. Quick as lightning Harry had gathered Ginny in his arms. She tried to get away from him, but his grip was firm. Very firm. Ginny felt sudden convulsions erupting in his head. She could feel a sudden ping in her stomach. Harry gathered Ginny gently and lifting her up in his embrace took her to his room. Ginny was in no state to struggle. She let him carry her towards his room. Although she thought if he had known that he was carrying a bag of filth then he would have dropped her then and there. 

Thoughts were rushing through her mind with a speed of knots. She knew now what would happen to her from now on. What would Harry do? Should she tell her what had happened to her?

She could fell her body pressing against him and the slight tremor she felt whenever his hand touched her bare skin. She suddenly realized that she was wearing only her nightgown without a top and…

"Oh what's the use of wearing them?" She said to herself.

"Am I not already depleted?" 

For a moment she let herself guided by Harry who by now had reached the door of his room. 

She could feel Harry's hand pressing against her skin, making her shake not only with bliss but also with fear. One thing she couldn't afford was the hatred of Harry Potter. 

Harry's hand glided down her body, pressing against her skin, trailing the white line, making her gasp; cupping her face he let his fingers wander across her skin, teasing her freckles in a way which made Ginny cry. 

 They had now reached Harry's bed. He placed her gently on the bed, looking at her in such a way which mad Ginny's heart melt. She felt a small blush creeping on her face. Harry was now touching her. His hands had lead themselves into the valley of her magnificent red hairs. Ginny tried to force her way out of his gentle grip, but he was now clutching onto her, clutching onto her so tightly that for a moment she felt she couldn't breath. With surprisingly quick movements Harry had brought her face close to her and the tip of his nose was touching her forehead. His hands had slid down her back and were massaging her lightly sending waves of bliss down her body. Her whole body was in a state of total shock. 

"Surely this would lead to…" She thought fearfully. 

Now or never. 

"Harry, please let go of me…we can't." She whispered in his ears. 

He didn't seem to hear, instead a faraway look had come into his eyes and it seemed that something or someone guided all his movements…

Ginny finally pricked him. 

"OUCH! What was that for?" Harry jumped a little and then looked at her with mock hurt.

But the expression vanished when he saw Ginny's expression. His eyes retained their usual jelly like green vigil and were filled with light again. 

"What is it Ginny? What do you want to tell me?" Harry leaned forward and bringing his mouth forward whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny was aware that his lips were touching the lobe of her ear. 

He was looking at her with such love. Such love that for a moment Ginny wanted to tell him each and everything, hoping that he would forgive her. But the thought was replaced by facts in a mater of moments. 

She tried to mumble something but only gurgling noises came out of his mouth as a result. 

Harry mumbled something and tried to unbutton her robe. She swept him away firmly. 

"We can't do this Harry." She managed to choke out.

"Why can't we do this Ginny dear? I am your boyfriend." 

"No Harry you were my boyfriend." Ginny choked out. 

Harry expressions suddenly changed. 

"What do you mean were?" He seemed to be in a state of smelting anguish. 

A fire seemed to start in Ginny's heart. 

"Yes Harry "were".... You, you are way too good for me…" She said.

"What do you mean by "way too good?" 

And then Ginny gathered all her courage and told her tale to Harry.

Those were the darkest moments of Ginny's life. She could feel the anguish he was suffering. She could feel the hurt she herself was suffering. After telling him the entire story she looked at her inquiringly. His eyes were void, void of everything. His expressions were blank. He was shivering constantly. Ginny tried to touch him but with a rough swish he thrust away her hand. 

It stung. But not more then her heart. 

"Harry, Harry, please I couldn't…I didn't…. please…" She was sobbing hysterically. 

"Stay away from me. You…you!" Harry shouted. Ginny flinched. Wiping away her tears she withdrew her hand. 

"Do…do-do-do youuu mean its over?" she lifted her head. She knew this was coming.

"Over! I can't bear to look at you! You are a disgrace to your family. Get away from me…" He said in a fiery voice. His eyes were suddenly lit with a black and cold fury.

Ginny couldn't move. Her body was routed to a place. 

"I won't tell this to no one." Harry continued as if reading her thoughts. 

"But remember Ginny from now on you will not even TRY to impose that you love anyone. You are unavailable for everyone. I can't forgive you and I am sure everyone will turn away from you when they know what you have done." He looked at her with a fury kindled by some hurt long forgotten by renowned.

"You are blotched Ginny; a curse on the name of your ancestors." 

"But-but Harry how could have I done anything…"

"Then you should have died. Ginny. You have abused my love…"

"But I haven't done anything you silly bastard! You egotistical, idiotic smut-lover! You think I am a source of pleasure for you? And now that, now that…." Ginny trailed off. 

Ginny wanted to scream and say that now she wasn't good enough for him, but she kept herself quiet. Tears had become quiet precious. 

She didn't know how she got back to her room. All she knew was that she was a total wreck and would have fainted if it hadn't been for a strange aim inside her. However, she could remember hearing a whisper as she left the room. 

"No Ginny no…"

Meanwhile, Harry watched her go. He had lost one he most loved? 

And then Ginny Weasley, soon to be a sixth year Hogwarts student, Gryffindor chaser entered her room as if she had lost something which she most desired. 

The mirror in the bathroom thought that one of the Weasley's had died. So it hung itself silently. 

The ghoul in the attic rumbled on. He could feel the hurt, which had been suffered by Ginny. 

Late in the night a snowy-white owl looked at the sleeping girl. The girl was sobbing and murmuring intelligible things. There was something strange in the eyes of the owl. Suddenly the owl hooted and for a moment one thought she was almost angry; as the owl flew out of the window and disappeared in the silvery darkness. 

 **************************************************************************************

Draco was tired. Extra tired. It had been a long trip; he hadn't been able to contract his best dress. He was also feeling mildly annoyed. He longed for some solitude. 

Digging through the whole train he managed to find that the last compartment seemed to be empty. Relishing the thought of a peaceful, Parkinson free-Goons without-les potter-façade-Hogwarts trip. 

As soon as he entered the room, he came to a sudden halt. Someone, with fiery red hairs was already occupying the front berth, face not visible as it was in her lap. She was snoring peacefully. 

Draco did a double take. 

His mouth curved into a thin smile. 

'Trust a Weasley to act as a sour milk every time.' He thought.

'Weasley…' he called softly.

Still no result, the girl was snoring peacefully and with careful observation Draco noticed that the girl had swollen lips and holes under her eyes. 

'Weasley, get up.' He called again.

Still no movement. 

Expurgated he walked forward and shook her gently. She swayed a little and mumbled something intelligible. 

'Weasley, you are having a horny effect on me so better GET UP!' He shouted the last words.

To his satisfaction Ginny opened her eyes and looked around, particularly afraid about something.

Her eyes settled on Draco and for a moment he could swear that he saw a sudden gleam pass through her big brown eyes. 

She continued to stare at him.

'What are you doing Weasley? Enjoying the fine specimen of Manhood standing in front of you?  Potter must be more nerdy then I thought.' Ginny didn't reply. Draco was a bit disturbed. After all, Weasley often offered a good repartee. 

'Hey Weasley, did you drink ale today?' Draco moved forward and sitting in front of her casually asked her. 

"I don't drink liquor." 

"So Potter gave you a rough night? I always knew he was too ungentlemanly…"

"Harry is all right." Suddenly a look of pure fear came in Ginny's eyes and her eyes settled towards the door. For a moment Draco turned fearing the arrival of someone but the door was empty. Ginny's eyes still had a haunted look around them. 

"Harry is a-l-r-I-g-h-t." Ginny gulped and then suddenly said in a haughty voice as if teaching ABC to an idiotic child.

Draco jumped.

"Hey Weasley, your voice is shrill. It hurts." He said attempting to make a conversation. 

Still no answer.

"Come one Weasley! Has you cat died or your precious Potter has left you?" 

"Harry will never leave me. Never!" 

"Oh I am sure he would never leave you; no other girl will give her any heed." This apparently was quiet wrong.

"I am all ears if you want a new boyfriend. I can see that Potter has being harsh with you…" Draco now saw a sudden light flashing in Ginny's eyes; stimulated by a sudden flame.

Draco was enjoying too much to pay any heed to the warning.

Instead he stood up and moving towards Ginny said in a soft and seductive voice, which would have melted even the strictest of the girls. 

"Come on, Weasley. I am always happy to show the new girls the way round the park. You would have to only try me…" Looking around he whispered conspiratively. 

"Do you reckon we have time…the apartment is empty," And then he leaned towards Ginny.

"SMACK!" 

"GET OUT!" 

"Hey what was that? Are all Weasley's this barbaric. No wonder you have a whole hoard of children, you mother probably…"

"Get out. RIGHT NOW!" 

"Hey, I am going. I had merely given a suggestion. Do ponder it. Its not always that handsome guys like me offer their service to girls like you…"

"3...2…"

"Okay…Okay…"

Ginny heard him as he went out of the room. 

"Cor. First Granger and now Weasley's. Potter does treat them badly." 

Ginny gritted her teeth! How badly did she hate this man!" 

Cor © Ginny from Draco Vetrias. 

Smack © a lot of authors. 

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Beta acknowledgement: Many thanks to my sis for listening to me patiently when I was rambling in the speed of knots. I wish kiddy one day you'll be able to read this fic. 


End file.
